What if Kira won
by Natalie Evans
Summary: -AU where Light Yagami won against Near and the SPK- Light Yagami, Kira, has finally killed Near, and all of L's descendants. He has finally won the battle against L, for good this time. As he continues to kill criminals, he kills those who slip up, having Mikami and Misa write in the Death Note as well, he finally has created his world, and finally become god. Or, so he believes.


January 28th 2010

The members of the SPK and the Kira Investigation Team were standing in the abandoned warehouse. Light Yagami stared Near in the face as he removed his mask. Matsuda was the first to speak up.

"Okay. So now you've taken the mask off, what are you going to show us?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait again."

"Wait again?! What are we waiting for?!" Near smiled.

"For the one who will solve everything."

_Mikami... x-Kira..._

The two groups stood and waited yet again for him to come. Near explained to them that no matter what, he was sure they were going to win. Light Yagami held his breath, a way for him to hold in his laughter from Near's stupidity.

"He's here."

"What?" Mikami looked in through the door of the building, and his eyes flashed into Shinigami eyes. He looked above everyone's heads, and read their names.

_Nate River, Anthony Carter, Halie Bulle, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Light Yagami._

_God!_ Mikami began to scribble down all the names into his notebook, excluding Light Yagami. _Your wish is my command God! _"Delete..."

Everyone sat still, until Matsuda grabbed his gun and pulled it out. "I can't just sit here and watch! If this person is really writing our names down...!"

"Don't move!" Two members of the SPK put their guns up and Matsuda froze.

"Are... Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry." Near assured him. "You won't die, please just be still."

"Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete…"

"Don't worry, even if our names are written down we won't die, and Kira's identity will be revealed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've tampered with the notebook." Near explained how he got the notebook, and how it was tampered with. The investigation team seemed to relax just a little, expect Light, who was as relaxed as ever.

_…. Exactly as planned! He tampered with the notebook, I knew it all along! Near you've been defeated! ….. Oh well. Because of you, everybody's going to die, and I will have my perfect victory…_

"… To the one on the outside, did you write down the names in the notebook?"

_My Lord!_ Mikami sat up, and cracked open the door a little more. "Yes I did…" Light bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"That's strange… Why would he reply in earnest 'Yes I did' when you asked if he wrote down the names?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's honest, or is confident for some reason? It may be he knows your plan." Near squinted at Light Yagami, Kira, and his enemy.

"Teru Mikami, why don't you come in here?"

"Teru Mikami." Mikami gasped at the sound of God's voice. "That's right, stop hiding and come inside."

"Teru Mikami, I know that you're in charge of carrying out Kira's killing right now, you've already written the names down, so there's nothing to be afraid of. Please come in, or did Kira order you not to come in?" Mikami swung open the door and grinned. _Well done, Mikami._

"Your wish is my command god."

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote the first name down?" Mikami chuckled.

"35, 36, 37…"

"Near…" Light Yagami looked at Near and smiled. "I win."

"38, 39, 40!" Near gasped and held his chest, he fell to the side and his face turned red. The SPK members all began to collapse, one by one. Light began to laugh his Kira laugh and he looked at those behind him.

"Light why?" Matsuda spoke up. "Why?"

"Because… This world is rotten, and I must rid of those in my way. Goodbye." Mogi tried to pull out his gun, but his heart failed too and he fell, followed by Matsuda and Ide, then finally Aizawa. Light let out a sigh of relief and looked at Mikami.

"Well done Mikami. You did me well. Now let's go, you can stand by my side, as I become a god of this world." Mikami nodded and smiled.

"Yes God."

January 31st 2010

"The bodies of those found in the abandoned warehouse have been identified today. Their names…" Light Yagami watched the news on a few separate TV's, he wrote down a few names in his Death Note, but behind him sat Mikami, writing down names like there was no tomorrow.

Kira's reign over the world expanded, as more people were killed each day, those who were lazy, those who were criminals, the homeless, and anyone who was unable to contribute to society.

Light Yagami, head of the investigation against Kira, continues to use the name "L" in order to keep people believing there is hope. "It's too early to announce the death of L, I will continue to use this name." Mikami sat at a desk scribbling down names he saw on television. "Mikami… I need you to go somewhere, and delete some people for me." Mikami looked at him and stood up.

"Where to?"

Light smirked and laughed under his breath. "An orphanage…"

February 18th 2010

"Breaking news, all the orphans and the runners of the Wammy House died yesterday from poison in the water supply. Police investigating this have found no traces of poisons in the water supply, and suspect Kira had seen these people as useless. This shows Kira will not stop…"

"Ah! Light!" Misa hugged Light from behind. "The show went great, I made a wonderful comeback and now that you have no more people in the way I don't have to worry about being captured again." Light nodded. Misa had gotten ahold of Light's notebook one night and regained her memories, knowing he couldn't stop her from giving them up again even for her own safety he had her write down names as well, while Mikami was at work or sick. She accepted on one condition.

"Yes Misa… And, did you-"

"Of course! I announced our engagement, isn't that great? Now nobody will suspect you to be Kira, since you're going to be marrying me!" Misa spun around and Light sighed. He asked her not to a few times but when he realized there was no getting away he gave her the go ahead. "And I don't have to retire to become your wife either! But if we decide to have kids I may need a break." Misa kissed Light's cheek. "I'm going to bed now!" She ran off into their shared room and Light stood up and put on a jacket.

"Ryuk, I'm going out, care to join me?" Ryuk chuckled and followed Light out the door.

"Where are you heading Light?"

"I'm going to go pay my respects as L."

July 2nd 2010

"Misa Amane, and Light Yagami, two very well-known people got married today. Seeing as a lot of people including reporters were there we were able to get all the action on tape and will be broadcasting it tonight-!"

Light turned off the TV and leaned back. _Being married to Misa may have a lot of setbacks… If a girl comes into play as my spokesperson… No. If that happens I will kill her. I cannot have another situation like I did with Takada. This could have perks though, now everyone knows who I am, maybe I can come out as Kira. Not yet. Give them a few more years of fear. Erase L from existence, become god of the world._

Ryuk walked up behind Light and 'hyuked' a few times. "Hey Light, now that you've won, things have gotten boring. Especially after Wammy house."

"I know Ryuk. Maybe I should've kept one alive, just as an enemy, just for fun. I know if you grow too bored you will kill me won't you?" Ryuk laughed, Light's way of knowing, yes. "Don't worry Ryuk… Soon the world will be full of fear, and anyone who fears Kira will be killed, and anyone who tries to oppose, killed. And soon, even followers who have done badly, will be killed. The funs just begun Ryuk."

"Light, now that you're married will you really have time for this?"

"Of course Ryuk. It's a ring and a kiss, a stupid tradition if I do say so myself, Misa's the only reason I did it. I needed her to shut up and realize she will too play a part in this game…"

December 20th 2010

"… In other news, the majority of the world has bowed down to Kira, nobody seems to be fighting Kira anymore."

"Shocking video tapes sent to Sakura TV today, supposedly from Kira, seem to have information in them that will freeze those opposed to Kira! Opposed to the god who has come before us!"

The sparkling KIRA footage L had used for the 'fake Kira' shone on screen, and garbled words began to play.

"Hello everyone, I am Kira. And with me I have the second Kira, someone who has more power than I, but will do as I say. That though, is not why I came here. I came on to announce that L, the man who has been chasing me since the beginning, has died. He was simply an obstacle I removed! Now everything will begin more! More killings! Anyone who opposes me or tries to find out my identity, will be crushed. Literally."

The tape turned off and a reporter with a face of amazement sat on screen. "Th… There you have it! Kira has won the battle against L! He is now the god of this world!"

Those who cheered for Kira rejoiced, and those who knew they were dead from the beginning, choked back their fear, and removed themselves one by one.

May 17th 2011

Light Yagami sat at his mother's house, sipping a cup of tea she had prepared for him. Misa sat next to him, her stomach now enlarged with a child, soon due, and Mikami, passed off as just a friend sat on the chair in the corner.

Mrs. Yagami sat next to Light, and placed one of her hands on his hand. "Light… You have come so far into this investigation against Kira, but as the police seem to be dropping I must ask you to stop… I lost your father already and nearly your sister."

"Don't worry mom, I won't die." She looked at him and bit back her tears. Light gave a small chuckle and covered his mouth. "Sorry mother…. I should have told you long ago."

"Told me what?" Mikami pulled out a piece of the Death Note, and held up a pen to it, waiting for the signal.

"I am Kira… Ever since the beginning." His mother covered her mouth and stood up. "My father… Was an idiot." Light stood up and faced her. "He chased for the impossible and look at where it got him."

"Light do not make such sick jokes! Kira is real! If you claim to be him you will be killed! Sayu too!"

"Sayu… Is already dead." Mikami scribbled on the paper, and swallowed the piece quickly.

"Sayu!" Lights mother reached for the phone and dialed a number, she held it to her ear and bit her lip. "Sayu! Its mother, I was- Sayu? SAYU?!" She looked at the phone and then at Light.

"I'm sorry mother, you were always good to me." She clenched her heart, and fell to the ground.

"Light…" Light took Misa's hand and helped her stand, he looked at Mikami and all three of them fled the house quickly.

"So the Yagami family is dead? All except Light then huh?" A man walked over next to the body of Light's mother and examined her. "And what exactly was the cause of death? …. A heart attack, Kira. No doubt about it now." He stood up and flipped up his hood. "I'm glad… The whole house thought it was Light, now I know for sure. Light Yagami, is Kira."

August 15th 2011

"Misa Yagami gave birth today to a healthy baby girl! She was seven pounds five ounces, and both her parents seem rejoiced! Misa announced that her name was Trina Yagami! Pictures of the family will be on our site…"

Misa played with Trina on her lap and wrote down a few names in the Death note with her free hand. "Light this is getting tiring. Why can't you stop playing god and we can go lay down and sleep? I've worked all day and then gave birth and now I'm up late doing what Mikami can't."

"Fine Misa, go to bed then. I'll write down names, it's been awhile since I've done so anyway." Misa stood up, walked to Light and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be too long." She left the room with their child and Light sighed.

_She's becoming a pain. Should I kill her…? No the question is how… I could have her get into an accident on stage. Now that she's become the second Kira again… Her life span, she doesn't have many years left after this, not anymore._

"Ryuk… There wouldn't be a way for me to ask you exactly how many years Misa has left correct?"

"Hyuk… Of course not. And even if you made the eye trade you wouldn't see her life since she's a Death Note owner." Light sighed and closed his eyes.

"Maybe if I knew how many years I had left I'd consider it but for now." Light pulled out the Death Note and held his pen to it. "How should I do it…?"

"What will you do if she finds it?" Ryuk stood behind Light, and stared at the Death Note.

"Easy, I'm going to ask her to give up ownership once again, on the day she's going to die. For now I'm going to rip out the paper, and burn it after writing on it. I've tested that before, after writing and then destroying the paper it won't matter, what's done is done."

March 20th 2012

"Today Misa Yagami, beloved actress, wife, and mother, died in a plane crash on her way to France for a Magazine shoot. There were no survivors of the plane crash and we will have reports on who else died…"

"Hyuk, Hyuk… Did you mean for all those other people to die Light?"

"Didn't you read the note before I got rid of it?" Ryuk shook his head. "Of course not, you always did like surprises. All the others on that plane were set up, I wrote down all of their names, they had all done something bad in their lives at one time, it was an easy elimination and everyone will think it was a coincidence Misa was on at the same time."

"Ah... Well now that Misa's gone, what are you planning on doing about your child?"

"Trina? Oh well I'll raise her as a normal child and when she's old enough I'll pass down the Death Note to her, she'll be able to become the next generation Kira. I know I won't live forever, and neither will Mikami, so she'll be handy."

"Hyuk… So no killing her off then?"

"No Ryuk… As soon as Misa wanted a child I knew that this would come in handy. Male or female, Kira must live forever."

"So Misa Amane- no Misa Yagami… She died huh?" A man sips at his coffee and leans back in his chair. "Misa Amane. Married Light Yagami. Light Yagami's parents both died, his mother of a heart attack, his father, shot by Mello… Mello was killed after capturing Takada who was Kira's spokesperson and someone Light Yagami was seeing. Takada was killed by catching fire to everything around her." The man laughed. "Kira… Light… You are one tricky man. And someone I shouldn't be investigating… L is dead. Near is dead. Mello is dead." The man sighed and shook his head. "I'm lucky I left when I did. That whole Orphanage is dead thanks to that bastard."

The man stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I guess I should at least follow him for a bit. It's an investigation I'm running… Can't do anything good watching the news."


End file.
